Chocolate
by Monstruo come galletas
Summary: Especial de  Halloween atrasado...Algo Murdoc/2D como siempre.


**Notas de la autora (ósea yo :B):**_ Y he aquí mi atrasado fic de Halloween que había olvidado subir xD…La verdad salió el 1 de noviembre pero, para mí es 31 si era de noche y eran aun las cuatro de la mañana así que no me importa para mí era especial de Halloween._

_Bueno que puedo decir, es mi primer gore y no estoy muy satisfecha, me hubiera gustado hacerlo más…Como decirlo, repugnante. En fin eso podrán decírmelo ustedes._

**Adv: **Su poco de gore…su poco de mi acostumbrado, algooo yaoi de turno. Evidentemente Mud/2D es que los adoro :D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Gorillaz no me pertenecen y sí así fuera existirían muchos más videos como "Rock the house" lol…Jojojojo.

**Resumen: **Zombies, 31 de octubre, Murdoc y 2d haciéndolos papilla con ese toque de Yaoi ligero.

**Chocolate**

Suspiro molesto. Odiaba esos días, _oh sí_ como los detestaba, escucho una vez más los tamborileos incesantes de coros lúgubres, estridentes, con aquellos gritos histéricos pretendiendo ser canciones, al son de ese instrumento del demonio literalmente, no lo dejaban tranquilo. De alguna forma cada año lo incomodaban más, de sobremanera.

Porque ese tipo de días lo asustaba…

Siempre le gustaron los zombis y lo oscuro, pero teniendo a un Satánico devoto en casa, más una mansión infestada de zombis, cada halloween se hacia insufrible, sobre todo cuando los zombis se salían de control, y arañaban las puertas, y gemían de esa manera terrible con su aliento a putrefacción colmado de muerte, cobraban más fuerza, o eso afirmaba Muds, el solsticio de invierno, o algo así. Tenía que ver con el sol.

Maldita bola amarilla perezosa.

Por esa razón estaba Murdoc en su habitación, Y Russel Dormía en la Noodle (fuera de los pensamientos pederastas que esto podría generar, el era como un padre para ella, y el más confiable para cuidarla esa noche), pobrecilla, nacer en un día como este, quizás tendría algún don siniestro como Muds, tembló, NO, no otro escalofriante ser del lado oscuro. Y hablando de seres oscuros giró su vista desde su cama, ahí estaba rígido e inmóvil sentado sobre una silla apoyado sobre la puerta, mientras una negra ametralladora descansaba en sus brazos como un bizarro y monstruoso oso de felpa nunca antes engendrado. Una columna de humo emanada por su cigarrillo se balanceo en una curva, estaba frunciendo los labios, algo se movía afuera.

-Muds?...-

-Shhhht….Sep, yo también lo oigo.- Dijo en un susurro mientras posicionaba con decisión la ametralladora-Carajo!, vienen hacia acá. Faceache acércate, rápido.- Se tendió a su lado apoyado en la puerta.

Más pasos, coros de voces rasposas, pisadas fuertes, cosas cayendo al suelo quebradas y rasgadas.

-Cabrones. Ya vienen.-Sentenció serio el moreno apretando el arma, mientras 2D mordía su labio inferior nervioso.

-No quiero que me coman nada, ni mi cerebro, nos llevamos muy bien.-

-Pues si vienen que aquí los espero hijos de la gran puta…Muajaja- Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro para sí mismo. La puerta crujió tras sus espaldas de forma brutal.

-Dios! Muds están aquí.-Murmuró exaltado mientras jugaba con sus dedos encogidos frenético.

-Toma esto, y dispara sin piedad, reviéntales los sesos.- Aventó apresurado una pistola de su bolsillo, la puerta volvió crujir violenta impulsándolos hacia delante, se iba a quebrar.

-Faceache arriba! Prepárate para ver chorrear chocolate, salsas espesas y fluidos!-

-Murdoc…Yo-Titubeó mientras el arma temblaba entre sus manos.

La puerta se rompió y una oleada de zombis comenzó a entrar violentamente. Una ola de disparos de Murdoc atravesó a los primeros haciéndolos caer, algunos medio reventados chorreando y manchando el suelo de madera desgastada.

-Que esperas imbécil dispara!-Gritó alterado el bajista mientras arremetía contra los no muertos.

-Yo no puedo!- Declaró conmocionado.

-Y una mierda del carajo disparo o te mato yo después!.-

Hubo una pausa, lenta, el tiempo pareció detenerse…Una gota de sudor frío se deslizo por su cuello, pronto al sentirse acariciado por la muerte y la adrenalina, cerro los ojos fuertemente.

Bang

Una explosión de sesos mancho la habitación, gracias al disparo, mancho el rostro de 2D con sangre y partes de cerebro podrido chorreante sobre su pálido rostro, pasaron unos segundos, una enorme sonrisa lo invadió, mientras su mirada cambió a una totalmente distinta. Una mortal balacera se cernió a diestra y siniestra sobre los cadáveres reventándolos en el proceso y haciéndolos caer en una danza interminable, salpicándolo de sangre y órganos molidos y putrefactos.

Siguió disparando junto con el moreno, que lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa y se relamía los labios, hasta que ya no queda ni un solo cadáver en pie.

-Interesante perspectiva compañero…Tu yo, empapados de sangre y demás cadáveres, no podría sentirme más cómodo, me agrada 2D, me agrada mhhh.-Musitó Murdoc sonriendo ampliamente mostrando sus dientes afilados mientras pasaba su brazo por sobre el hombro de 2D.

-Eso fue…¡Increíble!-Saltó emocionado de paso abrazando al mayor.

-Y volviste a ser tú…-Hizo un ademán de tristeza, mientras lo empujaba lejos de sí.

-Es que era como jugar Resident Evil pero, aquí…O algo como eso.-

-Claro…Sin contar con este maldito olor a mierda muerta o mierda de muerto. La verdad que me importa, es lo mismo.-

-Pero eso lo hace aún mejor.-Dijo mientras sonreía y de paso picaba a uno de los muertos con su pie derecho.

-Eres un ser extraño compañero…Un verdadero excéntrico. Algo siniestro y bobalicón. Mmmjejeje, la verdad es que en el fondo, muy en fondo, endemoniadamente en el fondo, me agradas un poco.-

-Pero Tú a mí me gradas mucho Muds, siempre me has agradado.-

-Lo se, 2D, no puedo evitarlo.-

-Ay, si tú como no.-

-Has dicho algo Faceache!.-

Y bajo la sombra de sus voces a lo lejos, un par de cadáveres seguían retorciéndose en su propio charco de sangre mientras eran completamente ignorados. Después de todo, dejando de lado un peligro, se habían convertido en parte de su juego macabro. O al menos hasta el próximo 31 de Octubre.

_La verdad es que es cierto, está extraño este fic pero que puedo decir salió y sin más quise publicarlo. Siento no aparecer a Russel o a Noodle (ni en su cumpleaños pobre) la verdad es que no se me ha ocurrido como manejar sus personalidades. No me gusta el OCC y creo que por eso los he evitado creo que más adelante los integrare a algún fic mas largo si me da el cuero._

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
